I remember,do you?
by Numbuh28and12
Summary: This is about what happened after they got decommisioned.When they are all 16 years old they reunite at school and remember during a field trip. 1/362, 3/4, 2/5, 83/84, and 86/60.
1. Sector V

Sector V

"Ye' say ye' goodbye's then we got to get e' move on," Numbuh 86, also known as Fanny Fulbright, told Numbuh 1(Nigel Uno), Numbuh 2(Hoagie P. Gilligan), Numbuh 3(Kuki Sanban), Numbuh 4(Wallabee Beetles), and Numbuh 5(Abigail Lincoln).

They had decided to get decommissioned together. It would be to painful for them to watch each one of them to watch each on of them leave and forget them.

All of Sector V nodded and Numbuh 86 walked out of the room to give them some privacy, which was surprisingly nice for the 12 year old Irish red-headed lass, Fanny always had quite a temper.

As soon as Fanny left the room Numbuh 3 burst into tears. The entire sector didn't know what to say. They couldn't say it was going to be okay because lets face it, it wasn't going to be okay. They weren't going to remember the KND, they weren't going to remember fighting adult tyranny, and worst of all they weren't going to remember each other.

Wally was the first to speak.

"Kuki…I need to tell you something." he managed to say. Abby, Hoagie, and Nigel eyes went wide, all though you could barely see Numbuh 1's.

Kuki turned to face Wally, her face in her hands, her black hair lung limp around her and her eyes were rimmed with red.

"Yeah Wally…" she whispered hoarsely.

Wally cleared his throat, it was now or never he had waited way to long. This is so cruddy hard he thought to himself.

"I…well…for awhile now…" he tried again and again. Hoagie elbowed him.

"Just spit it out man" he muttered.

"KUKI I LIKE YOU!" he yelled loud enough for the waiting Numbuh 86 to hear. Wally's face was beet red, and he was freaking out on the inside. Nigel was grinning. Hoagie was dancing around and pumping his fist in the air, Abby just smirked.

Kuki's face began to redden as she stood up strait.

"What?" she asked not fully believing what she just heard. Wally put up his tough guy image again.

"It was notin' never mind." Abby gave him a kick.

"I like you." Before anyone could blink Kuki was on top of him eloping him in a hug.

"I like you too." She whispered softly into his ear. She leaned in to kiss him, but before she could a teary eyed Fanny walked in.

"We're ready for you."

* * *

**Sorry for shortness. Leave comments.**


	2. Sector W

Sector W

Sonya, Lee, and Harvey walked in slowly. They decided it would be in their best interest if they got decommissioned all together just like Sector V had done.

Harvey didn't really mind getting decommissioned as much as Numbuh 83 and 84 did. He saw it as getting on with his life, getting a fresh start.

Sonya and Lee felt differently. To them it was the leaving the best part of their lives behind. The part they had spent together, it was mostly unspoken but they both knew they had sort of a special. A bond only decommissioning could break.

"I'll give you guys a moment." said the new head of decommissioning. Fanny had been decommissioned shortly after Sector V. Harvey looked at his soon to be former teammates they were holding hands. Nasty, but he knew they really liked each other. Sonya was close to tears and Lee had even stopped yo-yoing his yoyo.

"This is good bye ya' know that right?" Harvey asked them. Sonya and Lee looked up. Of course they did. They nodded in unison.

"Good so why don't you guys go smoochy-smoochy and get it over with? It's no secret you love each other!" Harvey exclaimed. Even though he was usually a big brat his now teenage sister had rubbed off on him.

Sonya's face turned crimson and Lee bit his lip. Sonya laughed nervously.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Yeah. Cork it Harvey." Lee, a man of few words said. Harvey rolled his eyes.

"It's obvious. Don't try and hide it. I mean your holding hands right now. And I mean come on Numbuh 83 I read your diary!" Numbuh 363 exclaimed(Harvey,363, is 362 little bro for those who haven't seen him in INTERVIEWS). Sonya turned even more red with anger.

"You read my diary! Jerk! What did you read?" She asked trying to dive at Harvey, while Lee held her back.

"Oh just the good parts. Like when you first met Lee. How did it go, I think it was something like, Today is my first day as a cadet at the Artic Base. I met two boys named Tommy and Lee. Tommy's O.k. but I like Lee better, he's cute! Oh and let's not forget the newest entry, I'm so sad. Tomorrow we're getting decommissioned . I can't stand it. I don't wanna forget the Kids Next Door. And I really don't want to forget Lee. I think it's best to admit the fact before I forget that I loo-" Sonya jumped at Harvey cutting him off.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She screamed. Lee sent over his yoyo and pried Sonya off of Harvey. Harvey got up and yelled at Sonya.

"Don't touch me! Never touch me!"

"Cool" was heard softly from behind.

"What?" Sonya and Harvey turned to face Lee.

"Cool." he repeated. Harvey was confused so was Sonya.

"Why is this cool? Your girlfriend tried to kill me."

"That's not cool!" Lee shook his head. (he didn't deny it)

"Not that," he turned to Sonya "I hope what Harvey said was right because otherwise I would feel like an ignoramus saying this. I love you Sonya!" Sonya stood perfectly still for a moment soaking this in before she jumped up and gave Lee a hug. Before Sonya could say the feeling was mutual the other operative came in.

"It's time."


	3. MsEgret

Ringgggggg.. It was the first day of school at Gallager High School. 3 years ago the loveable Sectors V and W were decommissioned. And here they were again, at the same school. Students filled in to Ms. Egret's first period.

"Why hello class," the 20ish year old teacher said. All of the boys in the class stared at her large chest and blonde hair were the girls just glared. "We will be going on a field trip next week to a very special place. You will be split in to partners and then into groups. We shall do the drawing from this hat. I will call your name and you will pick a partner. First up, Wally Beatles." The 16 year old Aussie had no choice. With his shaggy blonde bowl cut still in use , his green eyes glared at the teacher. He already didn't like her. Even if she was a sexy teacher.

His hands fished around in the old ball-cap for a moment before drawing out a small slip of paper, eyes quickly scanning the paper.

"Kuki Sanban," Wally said, crumpling the paper in his hand and walking back to his seat.

Kuki Sanban and Wally Beatles hadn't had a decent conversation in years but Wally admired her happiness and beauty as much as he did at age 12. Her hair was almost the same length as it had been then, her brown eyes still shone, and she was still slim and decked out in green.

Ms. Egret looked highly amused and for some odd reason looked very sly. She called the next name.

"Abigail Lincoln,"

Abby got up her black braid swaying behind her. She reached into the hand and coolly pulled out a name.

"Hoagie Gilligan," Abby smiled, if she had to pick a partner Hoagie was her top choice. They were best friends. Surprisingly the brown-haired American had slimed down and was now quite handsome. Not that Abby took note. Much. She quickly fist-bumped him on her way back to the seat.

"Fanny Fulbright," Ms. Egret quickly said trying to speed up this process.

The Irish girl had never lost her spunk. Her red hair hung down her back and her army boots made loud pounding noises as she thumped her way up to the class room. She hoped she didn't get a cruddy boy. Sticking her hand into the hat she scowled as soon as she saw the name.

"Patton Drivolski," she growled throwing it into the trash can. Patton hadn't changed much in looks, same dark hair and eyes, muscular. But he was now very humorous in manner. _Whatever_, he thought, no pain no game.

" Nigel Uno come on up," Ms. Egret called.

Nigel was still bald and still wore the sunglasses. He was still quite serious and somewhat naïve but he was a nice guy and Rachel McKenzie had no objection when he called her name. Rachel was one of the prettiest girls at school and Nigel obviously agreed with that and the fact she was so organized and nice.

The rest of the class was drawn and they looked as Ms. Egret expectantly. Ms. Egret snuck a glance at the old Kids Next Door members before she smiled brightly.

"I forgot to mention, two younger classmates will also be joining us. Lee Nagasi and Sonya Summers." Sonya had blond hair and was very innocent looking. The boy named Lee was obviously Asian and was wearing one of those Russian ushankas. "Since the rest of the class already have partners those two will also be partners. Any questions,"

Kuki Sanban shyly raised her hand. "Yes, Kuki"

"Um, where are we going?" she asked a confused look upon her face.

Ms. Egret's face broke out into a wide smiled.

"Ohhhh we will be touring three amusement parks or lodges. Very educational. Oh by the way the groups are as followed Group One, Fanny and Patton, Nigel and Rachel, Sonya and Lee, Wally and Kuki, Hoagie and Abby, Group Two…ALL THE OTHER COUPLES" Even though the class didn't agree on the educational part it did cause quite a buzz in the classroom. Then the bell rang. "SEE YOU TOMMAROW! I WILL HAND OUT THE FORMS TOMORROW!"

The groups all decided to sit together at lunch.

"Hello," the young girl Sonya said. She couldn't be a day over 14. Neither could that boy Lee. Hoagie held out his hand for a hi-five. Such a shame it was all covered in chilli from his chilli dog. Lee nodded a hello. Abby shook her head and took a beat up red hat off her head and gave Hoagie a slap.

"You fool, he won't give you a high-five if you are covered in food."

Hoagie looked exceptionally at Lee,

"Is that it dude?" Lee nodded once again before saying,

"Yeah pretty much" As soon as the group fell into an awkward silence the other teams of partners walked over. Fanny and Patton were glaring at each other over their lunch trays. Rachel and Nigel were engaged in a polite conversation. Kuki was blushing and Wally was glancing away. Obviously a awkward conversation. They all sat down at the large table. The teenagers all exchanged hellos. After that they started to chow down on their lunches, although Hoagie had already eaten half of his chili dog foot long. "So what amusement park do you think we'll go to?" Kuki asked, trying to start up a conversation. Abby shrugged, as did most of the group but Sonya piped up.

"Well I saw a list saying the names. Ones Great Dog Lodge, another is 8 Flags, and the last one is The Witching World of Hermione Granger." The group nodded in approval.

"Well that sounds cool. Not really educational. I wonder why we get to go. None of the other classes are talking about a field trip." Rachel mauled over this revelation. Fanny nodded, her and Rachel had been friends for a while.

"Yeah…If you don't mind me asking Sonya, why are you and that _boy_ coming if you aren't in our class?" she asked, pointedly only asking Sonya.

Sonya thought a bout this for a second, twirling a piece of blonde hair around her finger. She turned her head towards Lee, as if asking something.

" Well, we aren't really sure. The teacher came to us in class and told us to go to this class and that we were supposed to go on a trip with your class. So that's pretty much it," Sonya finished glancing away nervously. Then the bell rang dismissing the kids.

In a week those 10 kids would be gone on a three week long field trip. Getting ready to remember things that should have never been forgotten.

* * *

A/N Hehehe sorry we haven't updated it's all 12's fault. Lazy fool. But whatever. I swear the next chapter will be up within a month..well if 12 gives me the notebook where we wrote it down. Ugh well sorry please review KUKI WILL GIVE YOU RAINBOW MONKEY HUGS!


	4. Remembering

."Get on the bus! Right now!" Ms. Egret yelled to her class. Confused students filled into the two buses in front of them. Wally Beatles and Hoagie Gilligan happened to be two of those students.

"Dude where are we going again?" Wally asked Hoagie. Before Hoagie could answer, Sonya interrupted from behind. She seemed to do that often, Hoagie observed.

"We are going to the places I told you at lunch. You aren't very good listeners are you?" Sonya's giggles took over the last words of her sentence. She pushed her way in front of them and onto the bus, with an apologetic Lee following behind. Wally and Hoagie exchanged looks, then Hoagie asked the question on both of their minds.

"Do they seem, familiar to you? He asked. Wally responded quickly." I'm not sure what familiar means but if it means that I feel like I know them then yeah. They do see fah-milli-uh," Hoagie slapped his head and then headed onto Bus 4.

Kuki Sanban rifled through her bag haphazardly. "Where is it," she whined under her breath. She was looking for her notebook as a small, battered toy fell to the bus floor. "What?" She asked to her self. Placing her bag to the side she reached down for the fallen object. Kuki came back with a toy from her childhood. A small orange one that brought back memories that should never have been altered or forgotten. Ones that left three years ago. Memories that she couldn't reveal and memories that she wished everyone else could remember.

Abby Lincoln fiddle around with her Ipod. It was an older model, one she had found and had brought along just to see what she had jammed to years before. As a Rhianna song played Abby looked around at the "Notes" left from three years ago. Flashes from the past flew around in her mind and then she knew the reason why it said "Hang out with Kuki at treehouse, fix B.L.A.Z.E.R.,KND meeting.". How did she ever forget?

Wally shot at the aliens on his Dsi XL. "Yeah! Let's go! Nah-Nah Yah-Yah-Yah!" Wally was having a good time kicking some butt at these video games but he needed some stuff out of his bag. He grabbed the old book bag from the rack above him and pulled out papers and other things. A strange pink sheet fell out as well. " Why is this so girly?" he asked to himself. Picking up the note he read through it as fast as he could *which wasn't although that fast*. "Holy crud," were the only things that escaped his lips at this news. The news of forgotten things filling his head.

"Got it, 5 of them, not another one!, what is this?" Hoagie muttered as he looked through a stack of Yipper cards. The last one he knew. He knew it well. Those Nerd-Zombies were freaks, he suppressed the urge to laugh. Then a series though came to him, "Do the others remember?" Oh and another thought came as well "I'm in the mood for a chili dog,"

Sonya never really forgot. Maybe the KND got sloppy because as soon as she got home she found it. The gateway to her past, her diary.

Lee wasn't fooled either. The yo-yo in his pocket inscribed with L.N. 3 S.S. 4EVA wasn't a big hint ya know.

Rachel McKenzie was their leader. They wouldn't let her forget. So the feeling of grief consumed her, eating up her soul. The feeling of dread wouldn't let her tell anyone else. And it sucked but it was true, the fact that Nigel Uno remembered to wasn't a downside either.

Nigel Uno knew, Rachel knew to which was pretty cool. But still that hatred of not being able to speak of the KND filled his heart. So he stood there and he listened. Because years of leadership didn't quite prepare him for years of listening to orders.

Stupid, stupid boys. How could they be so dumb as to forget. Fanny wasn't dumb she knew something was going on when her father went off on those rants. And soon enough she figured it out. Took her a year but she knew. And she remembered. Fanny remembered that great dislike of having to see good people go, but doing it because she thought it was the best. But now she knew, remembering was sweet where as forgetting was likely the deepest pit of hell.

Patton studied his soccer plays carefully, military like. Militia like strategies were another strong point of his he knew it came from his dad but he had this feeling it came from something else. A song by Nickelback played from his phone as he slid his phone open to check a text from an unknown number. "Hey Pat Daddy! Sup solider?" Solider. He wasn't a solider. Patton was a General for the KND.

So everyone remembered now. It was a matter of time, before the world came crashing down on these teens. The teens that weren't supposed to remember, but did

AN/ Okay I wrote it all. 28. 12 ABANDONED IT! SMACK HER! Nah, just kidding we don't have the notebook where we wrote it down so I free for alled it! So I think Rachpop15 gets some rainbow monkey hugs! J But come on people you can do better. Tell your friends, family, enemies! L Just spread the word and let's get us 20 reviews! Does that sound hard? Anyway it wasn't a month more like two but it's faster then last time. I love all you buggers and hope you have some rockin' holidays!


End file.
